


Dodecaedro

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, AoKaga Month, Drama, Hikari Month, Human Kagami Taiga, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Soulmates, Suspense, Vampire Aomine Daiki, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: O apocalipse aconteceu. A raça humana encontrou a extinção pelas garras dos demônios ferozes escapados do inferno, alguns poucos agora vivem como nômades, com o único objetivo de sobreviver mais um dia.Taiga não tem sonhos ou planos. Ou a esperança de um futuro melhor. Tudo o que ele quer é continuar vivo, tanto quanto possível.Mas mesmo isso é negado quando o destino coloca três monstros em seu caminho, dos quais não pode se defender.Pelo menos não sozinho.





	Dodecaedro

**Author's Note:**

> História participante do Hikari Month, do grupo AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami) do Facebook. Cada participante recebeu um tema e uma data de postagem. Eu fiquei com o dia 17/08 e o tema vampiros. Boa leitura :D

A noite silenciosa e fria não o enganava.

Ele sabia que o clima era uma calmaria, como o prelúdio para uma tempestade. Era em noites assim que o pior sempre acontecia: primeiro o pai, depois a mãe. E então o irmão.

Todos sucumbindo em uma noite fria e silenciosa.

Exatamente como aquela.

Taiga redobrou os cuidados enquanto avançava pelas ruínas do que um dia fora uma cidade. Na época em que humanos dominavam a terra, sobressaindo-se como única espécie racional.

Época que deixara de existir muito antes que Taiga nascesse. Antes de seus pais e dos pais de seus pais.

Ouvia as histórias, conhecia a lenda. Mas não sabia separar o que era real do que não passava de balela. Existira mesmo uma época em que todas as pessoas eram livres e possuíam um teto seguro para se proteger da chuva, do frio e do sol? E água? Abundante ao alcance de todos? Não… não podia acreditar em algo sim.

Mas, talvez, o mais fantasioso era acreditar que um dia o mundo não era infestado por demônios. Que essas abominações assassinas e medonhas viviam confinadas no inferno, até então prisioneiros do apocalipse.

Taiga não conhecia nada dessa paz digna dos sonhos.

Desde que nascera, cerca de… dezesseis? Dezessete anos atrás? Sequer tinha certeza da própria idade. A única certeza que tinha era de lutar para sobreviver um dia a mais, sempre seguindo em frente, rumo a lugar algum, porque não restara lugar algum a se ir.

Humanos eram uma espécie em extinção. Há mais de um ano não se encontrava com outro semelhante a si. Por isso, tudo que lhe sobrara era a opção de avançar sem nenhum objetivo além de viver pelo menos um dia a mais.

A lua reinava soberana no céu. Cheia e avermelhada, alimentava os piores instintos demoníacos. Aumentava a fome das criaturas que preferiram carne humana acima de tudo, responsáveis pela extinção de toda uma espécie.

Com cuidados redobrados, Taiga avançou pelas ruínas da cidade, o corpo alto e magro envolto em um sobretudo velho e rasgado, quase um trapo. Mal o protegia do frio, embora ajudasse na camuflagem enquanto o garoto se esgueirava pelas sombras.

Ouviu passos pesados. Interrompeu o avanço, colando o corpo contra um amontoado de tijolos e concreto, o restolho de uma parede. Levou uma mão ao rosto e cobriu metade com os dedos longos. Precisava ocultar a respiração o quanto pudesse, encobrir qualquer sinal que entregasse sua presença.

O primeiro demônio apareceu. Era imenso, muito além dos dois metros de altura, o corpo grande e pesado recoberto por couro preto, quase impenetrável. A face animalesca parecia digna do pior pesadelo. Dois passos atrás estava a segunda besta. Menor do que o outro, de braços longos terminados em garras afiadas, a cabeça pontuda lembrava a de uma ave, lábios cumpridos rasgados por presas davam impressão de voracidade.

Caminharam sem pressa, cada passo marcando o chão onde não haviam escombros. Procurando algo que pudessem destruir, provavelmente alertados por algum instinto ancestral que os deixava sensíveis a presença de Taiga.

Passaram ao largo sem enxergar o humano que se espremia contra a parede, uma camuflagem tão frágil que poderia vir abaixo com um simples suspiro. Literalmente.

Taiga aguardou tempo suficiente para que a dupla de monstros sumisse de vista para arriscar-se a sair do esconderijo improvisado e esgueirar-se para longe dali.

O garoto não contava com um terceiro demônio.

A criatura, menor e mais lenta que os antecessores, possuía um corpo escamoso e asas deformadas nas costas. Baba pegajosa caia no chão, os olhos meio aparvalhados fixaram-se em Taiga, surpreendendo-se com a figura inesperada.

Antes que desse algum tipo de alerta, Taiga abaixou veloz e agarrou um tijolo quase inteiro, arma improvisada que usou para jogar contra a criatura e acertá-la na cabeça, com tanta força que a tonteou.

Aproveitou os segundos preciosos para sair correndo, abandonando a precaução. De nada adiantaria agora, precisava ganhar distância e encontrar um novo ponto onde pudesse se esconder. Se o trio pegasse seu rastro, nunca escaparia com vida.

Escutou um rosnar crescente que logo se tornou um urro de raiva. Deduziu que a primeira dupla fora informada de sua presença. Sua nuca arrepiou-se ao adivinhar corretamente que se tornara a presa de predadores que não podia derrotar.

O cansaço que sentira até então desapareceu. Urgência dominou-lhe os passos, a corrida intensificou-se. No desespero, Taiga amaldiçoou a bela lua, que clareava tudo em derredor, dificultando suas chances de escapar.

Saltou uma pilha de escombros. Olhou de um lado para o outro em desespero, nada do que via poderia ser um esconderijo que garantisse um mínimo de segurança. Precisaria escapar da antiga cidade e embrenhar-se pela mata!

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu o chão tremer. Muito de leve a princípio, mais contundente e cadenciado a cada segundo. Aquele demônio de proporções acima do normal estava perto!

— Merda!! — chegou a resmungar, pronto para avaliar as opções, porém não teve tempo.

Alguma coisa o atingiu pelas costas e o jogou contra o chão, fazendo com que seu corpo rolasse contra as pedras e os cacos que recobriam todo o local. Sentiu dor e gosto de sangue nos lábios. E tontura.

Tentou erguer-se para continuar a fuga, porém um tijolo estalou contra o chão muito perto de sua cabeça, com tanta violência que espirrou terra em seu rosto. Um aviso muito claro para que não se mexesse.

— Humano… — a voz potente rompeu o silêncio da noite. O primeiro demônio apareceu, enorme e assustador, com algo que lembrava um sorriso rompendo a face de pesadelo.

— Faz tempo que não vemos um desses — o segundo demônio vinha com as presas a mostra, parecendo ansioso para usá-las.

Taiga se viu cercado pelos três monstros, que o olhavam de cima, com superioridade. Certos da vitória sobre a presa mais fraca.

O que fora ferido por Taiga avançou e o chutou nas costelas, clamando vingança pelo golpe anterior.

O garoto gemeu, jogado contra o chão.

— Não seja tão duro, Ygr. Humanos são frágeis e ficam com gosto ruim se sovar demais a carne — o demônio que lembrava uma ave ordenou, claramente o líder do trio.

— He, he, he… — Ygr riu — Sente muito. Eu sente muito. Eu não quer humano com gosto ruim. Oh não… Desculpa eu, Monn?

— Claro, claro. Telra, como você acha que devemos preparar esse humano?

O maior dos três riu forte, a pele de couro ganhando um sinistro brilho acinzentado.

— Preparar? Pra que? Prefiro arrancar pedaços assim mesmo, com ele vivo…

— Prefere petiscos… eu também — Monn observou Taiga meio deitado no chão, a mão segurando o lado do corpo atingido pelo chute. Humanos eram frágeis, imaginou que a força de Ygr fora o bastante para partir talvez duas costelas.

Abaixou-se para ficar da altura do humano, um tanto fascinado pelos cabelos ruivos e íris de raro tom rubi. Fazia tempo que não via um humano, muito menos um tão bonito.

— Essa pele parece perfeita — a criatura soou pensativa e lasciva.

— Arranca, Monn! — Ygr falou esganiçado.

Taiga sentiu um arrepio de medo. Olhou de um lado para o outro, buscando algo que pudesse usar como arma.

Havia uma pedra de bom tamanho caída ao lado, ele tentou mover a mão livre devagar e com discrição, mas os três demônios o vigiavam com atenção. Ygr, que parecia mais afoito em machucar, pisou-lhe o pulso com maldade. Deliciado com o grito que o humano deu, ao ter o osso esmigalhado.

Telra pareceu se cansar da brincadeira, adiantou-se da posição em que estava e pegou Taiga pelo pescoço, erguendo-o do chão para poder examinar melhor.

— Humanos tem a carne doce… muito doce…

— Ygr tem fome. Fome de carne doce!!

— Podíamos levar esse humano para o ninho — Monn sugeriu — E cobrar ouro e joias de quem quiser provar um pouquinho.

Enquanto ouvia os planos daqueles monstros, Taiga tentou afrouxar o aperto em sua garganta, tão forte que mal podia respirar. Mas uma das mãos estava ferida demais pelo pisão, enquanto a outra não tinha força suficiente para amenizar. Sua consciência começou a oscilar. E isso o apavorou mais que tudo. Se perdesse os sentidos, havia grande chance de morrer sem sequer poder se defender, como um animal que cai nas garras de um predador mais forte.

Bem… não era assim tão longe da realidade, não?

Tomou impulso com o resto das forças que lhe restava e conseguiu atingir o peito do grande demônio com os dois pés. O gesto inesperado ajudou a libertá-lo, pois Telra abriu a mão de dedos vigorosos e permitiu que o prisioneiro caísse no chão.

Acometido por um súbito sopro de esperança, Taiga chegou a tentar se arrastar, cravando os dedos na terra. Conseguiu se afastar alguns centímetros, apenas para ouvir as gargalhadas dos três demônios, que claramente se divertiram com seu desespero.

Então Ygr acabou com qualquer esperança, ao saltar no ar e planar com as asas defeituosas perto o bastante de Taiga para aterrissar de volta ao solo e pisar sobre a cabeça do garoto com um dos pés. Forte o bastante para impedir sua fuga e causar dor, ainda que no limite para não fraturar seu crânio.

— Besteira levar esse humano ao ninho e dividir com aquele bando de parasita — Monn decretou — Vamos devorá-lo aqui e agora. A gente arranca uma perna… depois a outra… e ele vai assistindo e implorando por misericórdia até que só sobre os ossos.

— Humanos são os melhores he, he, he — Ygr debochou — Pena que estão extintos!!

Taiga ia ouvindo, enquanto sua mente funcionava a todo vapor. A última queda lhe valera uma torção no tornozelo, o lado do torso ardia, queimava a cada respiração. O pescoço estava inchado, o que dificultava a respiração. Por fim, o pulso doía tanto que mover a mão estava fora de cogitação.

Naquele estado era impossível fugir. Taiga não tinha para onde ir, não tinha família, não tinha mais nada. E, ainda assim, ele queria viver! Queria continuar em frente, perseguindo a esperança de encontrar um lugar seguro ou encontrar outros humanos, sobreviventes como ele. Taiga queria viver por seus pais e por seu irmão.

Mas… como? Como escaparia daqueles três monstros?

O rosto preso contra o chão o impedia de olhar ao redor com clareza, apesar disso conseguiu perceber que Monn aproximava-se e segurava seu braço sem cuidado algum. Segundos depois Taiga sentiu a mordida voraz contra sua pele. Gritou de dor, sem poder evitar. Sem poder acreditar que encontraria a morte daquele jeito, devorado vivo pelos monstros que eliminaram a raça humana.

— Bom… — Monn sussurrou com sangue escorrendo pelo queixo — Doce. Não vamos levá-lo para o ninho. Não… é melhor aproveitar a nossa sorte.

Os outros dois riram em antecipação pela refeição que estavam prestes a fazer. Taiga engoliu em seco. Não seria rápido, muito menos indolor. Preparou-se para o golpe seguinte.

Golpe que nunca veio.

O humano ouviu um barulho abafado, um gemido. Sangue quente e negro espirrou sobre ele. Sangue de demônio.

Era Telra, com seu peso e tamanho descomunais, causou um barulho maior ao cair morto do que aquilo que o atingira. Monn e Ygr se entreolharam, confusos. Segundos importantes que custaram a vida de Ygr, ceifada em um gesto impressionante e veloz que decepou-lhe a cabeça.

Monn tentou alguma reação. Olhou de um lado para outro, sem conseguir ver o que atingira seus companheiros.

— Apareça, maldito!! Podemos dividir o humano se quiser! Perdoo pelo que fez aos meus….

Interrompeu a frase para cuspir sangue. Os olhos se arregalaram no rosto aquilino e ele tombou pra frente, incapaz de acreditar que sua vida se esvaia, roubada sem o mínimo movimento de defesa.

Taiga também ficou confuso. Um novo inimigo aparecera sorrateiro e mortal. Se estava indefeso contra os três demônios, não teria chance contra o que quer que tivesse chegado.

Tentou arrastar-se pra longe. Um ato tão inútil que o fez se sentir patético. O desespero de quem se agarra a vontade de viver. De alguém que não desiste até o derradeiro segundo.

Uma silhueta surgiu no campo de visão de Taiga. Alto, de corpo esguio e definido. A claridade da lua revelava a pele morena e os olhos argutos, brilhando em um tom de azul quase sobrenatural. Aquele homem parecia humano, mas apenas parecia. O tom atípico do cabelo traia a verdade. Quando ele sorriu, num gesto mais de arrogância do que de simpatia, confirmou os piores temores. As longas presas eram, certamente, afiadas.

— Vampiro… — Taiga sussurrou. Suas esperanças foram esmigalhadas. Qualquer expectativa de conseguir sair com vida desapareceu feito cerração ao nascer do sol.

Que falta de sorte danada.

Foi o que pensou instantes antes que o novo inimigo o atacasse. Então tudo escureceu.

—---

Morrer não era ruim. Pelo contrário! Era macio, quentinho e confortável. Tão confortável que, se Taiga soubesse disso antes, tentaria morrer mais cedo...

Gostando da sensação de aconchego, ajeitou-se melhor no ninho de cobertores e… percebeu que algo estava errado. Muito.

Esse pensamento lhe devolveu a consciência por completo e o garoto tentou sentar-se na cama. Só tentou, pois o movimento brusco fez as costelas quebradas doerem a ponto de lhe dar tontura. Gemeu baixo, indo com mais calma.

Notou que estava em uma cama, em um quarto grande, iluminado por archotes em chamas, dispostos nos quatro cantos. Com calma e devagar, ajeitou o corpo sobre o colchão, conseguindo sentar com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira.

Apesar da dor nas costelas, seu torso estava todo enfaixado, assim como o pulso fraturado. Alguém cuidara de seus ferimentos, inclusive do braço mordido, cuja ferida na pele estava envolta em bandagens.

— Boa noite, Bela Adormecida.

O tom de voz rouco e arrastado veio carregado de ironia. Sobressaltou Taiga, fazendo com que olhasse em direção a um dos cantos. E o que viu arrepiou cada pelinho de seu corpo, colocando-o numa postura defensiva e inútil, dadas as circunstâncias.

Era o vampiro que acabara com os três demônios que tinham lhe capturado.

O desconhecido sorriu torto, como se debochasse da reação do humano.

— Relaxe. Não vou te machucar. Se fosse minha intenção, você nunca teria acordado.

Taiga não respondeu. Os olhos de exótica cor rubi alternavam entre analisar o vampiro sentado displicentemente numa poltrona e observar o quarto simples em que estava. Havia apenas a grande cama dossel e cortinas duplas que pareciam encobrir uma ampla janela. Mais nada.

— Aquele seu trapo estava fedido. Não sei o que passou nele pra confundir o faro dos demônios, mas foi eficiente. Me atrapalhou também…

A última informação conseguiu a atenção de Taiga, que deu-se conta de vestir roupas limpas que não lhe pertenciam. Ele olhou para o vampiro, sem compreender a insinuação. Embora sem conseguir formular a dúvida em palavras. Aquelas criaturas eram pior do que demônios. Pior do que qualquer pesadelo.

Vampiros eram fortes, ágeis, inteligentes. Sedutores. A sutileza em seus atos agia como camuflagem perfeita. Predadores perfeitos.

Taiga nunca se deixaria enganar pelo rosto bonito e palavras calculadas. Aquele homem não parecia um demônio, mas pertencia a pior espécie de monstros. Uma que também se alimentava de humanos.

— Se continuar me olhando assim, me apaixono — a voz agradável e rouca gracejou — Qual o seu nome?

O garoto manteve a recusa em responder. Estava enrascado, era óbvio. Só não era muito claro o objetivo do vampiro ao levá-lo até o lugar desconhecido, cuidar das suas feridas. Revelar que “perdera seu rastro” como se o estivesse seguindo!

— Posso sentir seu coração disparado. Sinal de adrenalina? Não… posso sentir o cheiro do medo também. — a voz do inimigo veio impregnada de deboche. Enfureceu Taiga um bocado.

— O que você quer de mim?! — resolveu dar voz a sua maior dúvida.

— Que tal um nome pra começar?

— Pra que quer saber meu nome? — Taiga rebateu num rompante de coragem — Vai me matar de qualquer jeito!

— Ee? — o desconhecido recostou-se na poltrona, divertido com a cena — Por que eu teria o trabalho de te remendar só pra te matar depois?

— Não sei! — ele quase rosnou.

Os olhos azuis do vampiro brilharam de um jeito quase sobrenatural, enquanto ele dava uma risadinha maldosa.

— Baka.

A palavra fez Taiga erguer as sobrancelhas, ainda mais desconfiado. O outro ficou em silêncio, observando as reações alheias. Evidentemente o humano não conhecia tal palavra, usada em uma época que há muito tempo fora esquecida. Época em que ele próprio era um adolescente, antes de receber a mordida que mudaria sua vida pela eternidade. Época enterrada por mais de um século passado.

— “Baka” quer dizer “idiota” — explicou. Sentiu-se encantado ao ver a tez pálida toda tingida de rubor pálido, se comparado ao tom dos olhos indômitos.

— Maldito…

— Se não me disser seu nome só vou te chamar de baka.

Taiga hesitou. Estaria a salvo por hora? Aquele vampiro queria apenas brincar com ele antes de decretar sua morte? Ou ele pretendia saborear seu terror, já que humanos estavam quase extintos nos dias atuais? Não era fácil encontrar um, por isso o vampiro planejava prolongar sua tortura por quanto conseguisse?

De qualquer maneira, se fosse esse o caso, por que permitir que ficasse na cama macia, com as cobertas quentes? E para que cuidar de suas feridas? Como interpretar esses gestos de gentileza? Vindos de um vampiro, devia estar seguido de segundas intenções e maldades ocultas!

O vampiro acompanhou a luta interna com interesse e diversão. Era encantador assistir aquele humano, bem como imaginara no primeiro contato que tiveram, algo em torno de dez anos atrás, quando o rapaz não passava de uma criança. E ele exibia a mesma aparência atual, a mesma fisionomia por mais de uma centena de anos.

— Taiga. Meu nome é Taiga — o humano se ouviu revelando. Raiva e medo abandonando seu corpo como por magia. Ele estava cansado. Cansado de fugir de um lado pro outro, de nunca ter teto seguro, de perder as pessoas queridas uma a uma. Taiga estava cansado de lutar.

Ele, cujo irmão sempre chamava de tigre selvagem, via a esperança se esvair um pouco mais, tragada pela ausência de propósito, da visão de um futuro qualquer.

Pelo menos tinha experimentado um gesto de gentileza antes do fim. Talvez fosse intencional, para que a tortura seguinte doesse ainda mais depois que o arrancassem daquela cama macia e das cobertas quentes para fazer sabe-se lá que tipos de tortura…

Suas costelas doíam. O tornozelo latejava tanto quanto o braço mordido. O pescoço parecia inchado. O pulso? Talvez fosse a mais lastimável de suas injurias. Lutar parecia tão inútil no momento que ele se viu revelando o que o vampiro queria saber.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Taiga. Meu nome é Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Pode me chamar de Daiki.

— Que consideração… se apresentar antes de me matar.

— Tsc. Não vou matar você, baka.

— O que você quer comigo? Se não vai me matar então posso ir embora?

— Não. Infelizmente não posso permitir que saia dessa casa. Nunca mais.

Taiga engoliu em seco. Aquele vampiro pretendia mantê-lo prisioneiro? Talvez para beber do seu sangue sempre que pudesse! Vampiros adoravam sangue humano, eles eram responsáveis por matar pelo menos dois terços da raça, movidos por sua fome violenta. De qualquer modo, ficar preso para servir de alimento para o monstro soava pior do que a morte.

Batidas na porta interromperam os pensamentos de Taiga. Em seguida uma garota invadiu o quarto, sem esperar permissão. Não era muito alta, mas tinha seios enormes. E cabelos longos cuja cor logo revelaram sua verdadeira natureza. Aquela menina simpática de aparência frágil era outro vampiro. Trazia uma bandeja nas mãos.

— Ohayou, Dai-chan! — cantarolou — Ah, seu humano acordou!! Bom dia humano chan. Espero que esteja com fome. Caprichamos na sua refeição.

Nesse ponto Daiki ergueu-se da poltrona e acenou para Taiga.

— Volto mais tarde.

Saiu do quarto após aquela despedida. A garota sentou-se na cama e estendeu a bandeja para Taiga.

— Meu nome é Momoi. Momoi Satsuki. Ouvi que se chama Taiga. Precisa de ajuda para comer?

Taiga olhou desconfiado para a bandeja e os pratos sobre ela. Momoi riu do jeito arisco.

— Não está envenenado. São pratos típicos do país em que Dai-chan e eu nascemos. Era um país chamado Japão e ficava quilômetros a leste daqui.

— Não sinto fome… — Taiga mentiu. O cheiro da comida estava ótimo, vinha até si em uma fumacinha quente irresistível.

— Oh… entendi — Satsuki sorriu — Vou deixar isso aqui. Você come quando sentir vontade, está bem?

Esperou resposta, porém Taiga apenas observou em silêncio. Ela se levantou e passou a mão pela saia, para ajeitá-la.

— Dai-chan está muito feliz em te encontrar. Não sinta medo da gente, okay? Não vamos te machucar.

Dizendo isso, foi em direção à porta. A voz de Taiga a alcançou antes que saísse:

— Por que estão me fazendo isso?

— Porque você é Dodecaedro. O Dodecaedro do Dai-chan —explicou antes de sair do quarto. Taiga não entendeu o que ela queria dizer. A palavra desconhecida não ajudou a clarificar sua situação.

Olhou para a comida quente e apetitosa. Se aceitasse aquela oferta poderia estar seguindo por um caminho sem volta.

O que deveria fazer?

—--

Momoi voltou algum tempo depois. Encontrou a bandeja com pratos vazios e o humano muito satisfeito e meio sonolento. Um tanto arrependido por ter cedido fácil, mas a fome era grande e o cheiro da comida tentador. Se precisasse pagar um preço pela refeição, o faria sem (muitos) arrependimentos.

— Olá — ela sorriu cruzando as mãos atrás das costas — Posso me sentar na cama? Seria bom conversar um pouco.

Taiga franziu as sobrancelhas. Desde quando vampiros pediam permissão para algo? Eles eram demônios que só sabiam destruir, não? Estraçalhar e eliminar tudo o que caísse ao alcance de suas presas afiadas! Não era como se pudesse negar ou evitar que fizessem o que bem entendessem. Mas… apesar de todas as dúvidas… resolveu se arriscar e testar a sorte um pouquinho.

— Não! — soou um tanto rude — Fica longe de mim!

O sorriso de Momoi sequer vacilou. Em seus mais de cem anos de existência passara por coisa o bastante para aceitar o tratamento grosseiro com bom humor. Para a surpresa de Taiga, foi se sentar na poltrona em que antes estivera acomodado o tal “Algumacoisa Dai-chan”.

— Dai-chan tem umas travas engraçadas — ela foi falando — Sobrou pra mim te tirar algumas dúvidas, mas tem informação que vou deixar por conta dele. Se alimentou bem? Deseja mais comida?

— Não — Taiga respondeu ressabiado. Tentou sentar-se direito na cama, mas o fez de forma abrupta e isso lhe causou tanta dor nas costelas que o ar falhou, o pulso ardeu como se em chamas. Em instantes Momoi estava ao lado dele, ajudando-o. Um movimento tão rápido da vampiro que lembrou Taiga de como aquelas criaturas eram perigosas. Podia ser fisicamente muito maior do que a garota, e aparentemente mais forte, ilusão que já não enganava ninguém. Momoi poderia matá-lo com uma única mão, sem sequer fazer esforço.

— Vá com calma, Tai-chan — ela falou com suavidade, ajudando-o a se sentar — Seus ferimentos não se curam como os nossos. Daiki sugeriu te dar um pouco do nosso sangue, pois isso ia acelerar sua recuperação, eu não concordei. Você não se sentiria confortável, não é?

Taiga sentiu o rosto ficar lívido.

— Não — sussurrou.

— Hn — Momoi levantou-se e voltou-se para a poltrona — O Dai chan é meio besta às vezes. Você precisa ter muita paciência com ele, tá bom?

Taiga balançou a cabeça.

— Não entendo o que querem comigo! — rosnou — Nada disso faz sentido.

— Eu sei, eu sei — ela uniu as mãos a frente do rosto e inclinou a cabeça para o lado — Tive o mesmo problema quando encontrei meu Dodecaedro, mas ele estava tão ferido pelo mal que os demônios causaram que foi difícil me aproximar dele. E então… enfim, não importa.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Daiki te encontrou a primeira vez há cerca de dez anos atrás. Você era apenas um “fedelho de bochechas gorduchas” — ela riu — Palavras de Dai chan. Foi durante um dos últimos grandes conflitos entre vampiros e os demônios, luta clamando o que restava dos humanos. Ele sentiu o seu cheiro, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo a tempo.

Taiga engoliu saliva com dificuldade. Durante esse conflito perdera o irmão mais velho, Tatsuya, sua única família. Ele próprio fora arrastado do massacre por uma mulher que o segurara por engano, acreditando salvar o próprio filho. Quando ela se deu conta do equívoco era tarde demais. E, no fim, ela cuidou de Taiga por um tempo, até que um demônio a matasse, obrigando o garotinho a sobreviver por conta própria.

— Depois disso, Dai-chan construiu esse lugar só pra você, Taiga. Ele nunca perdeu a esperança de reencontrá-lo e trazê-lo para cá. E tem te procurado por cada dia que se seguiu desde então.

— Por que? — o garoto humano não refreou a surpresa.

Momoi sorriu.

— Porque você é Dodecaedro. Todo vampiro tem um Dodecaedro, mas a grande maioria não o encontra, jamais o conhece. Quando temos a sorte de descobrir quem é nosso Dodecaedro, devemos protegê-lo a todo o custo.

— O que é um Do...do...edocadro? — a palavra complicada lhe era nada familiar.

— Dodecaedro — Momoi falou devagar — Pra vocês é o mais perfeito sólido platônico, para Platão, um Dodecaedro representa o próprio Universo. É a palavra que sintetiza pra gente um conceito que a sua raça conhecia a muito tempo atrás, quando os demônios ainda estavam confinados no inferno e a humanidade dominava a terra. Um conceito que você não deve ter ouvido falar, porque não vivemos em tempos de sentimentalismo. Dodecaedro, Tai-chan, é para um vampiro o que os humanos chamavam de alma gêmea.

—--

A explicação da vampiro não fez sentido algum para Taiga. Apenas o deixou mais confuso do que antes. Assim que ela disse aquelas palavras, saiu do quarto para que pudesse refletir, o que não ajudou em nada. Como iria refletir sobre coisas que não fazia a menor ideia do que se tratavam?

Analisando os atos daqueles dois, podia sentir com clareza que talvez… talvez eles não quisessem mesmo machucá-lo. Ou matá-lo! E isso ia contra tudo o que acreditara a sua vida inteira. Manter as defesas erguidas era a forma de sobreviver, não podia simplesmente abaixar a guarda e acreditar neles, embora todos os gestos recebidos vinham apenas confirmar isso.

Ali, naquele quarto, não tinha muita noção da passagem do tempo. Também não havia muito o que fazer a não ser esperar e lidar com a dor em suas costelas. Suportável, embora incômoda. O pior era o pulso, por isso evitava mover a mão. Em tais condições, era impossível mensurar quanto tempo se passou até que aquele vampiro de pele morena voltasse ao aposento. O tal Daiki.

— Yo — ele foi dizendo, parado a porta.

Taiga não respondeu. O que poderia dizer? Não conseguia ser amigável com aquelas feras sanguinárias. Tanto quanto não conseguia ser amigo de demônios! Uma presa que confia no predador tem o pior destino possível…

Daiki assistiu aquela mistura de sentimentos expressa na face do garoto humano, impressionado, quase encantado pelo tom vermelho daqueles olhos. Vermelhos como sangue. Olhos que o perseguiram por dez anos, pois era a mirada de sua alma-gêmea.

Taiga se tornou apreensivo ao ser observado com tamanha intensidade, como nunca antes na vida. O ambiente recarregou-se com partículas de receio e precaução. Exatamente o mesmo de antes de Satsuki ter tido a conversa com ele.

— Tsc — resmungou — Conversar com você foi ideia dela, eu sabia que nunca daria certo. Meu plano era mostrar.

— O quê? — Taiga não entendeu.

Em um segundo o vampiro se aproximou da cama. Em menos tempo passou os braços pelas costas e sob os joelhos de Taiga, erguendo-o da cama com lençol e tudo, mais cuidadoso do que seria de se esperar, evitando causar dor nas costelas fraturadas.

— OE! — Taiga exclamou surpreso.

— Vou te apresentar seu novo lar.

O humano apenas engoliu em seco, incapaz de conter o medo que o assaltou. Certo, ele sabia que esse momento chegaria, não? Estava meio indefeso, o menor movimento causava uma dor excruciante no lado do corpo, sabia que ser descuidado poderia fazer o osso quebrado perfurar-lhe o pulmão e causar morte certa. O pulso machucado impedia gestos mais contundentes. Mas, ainda assim, no momento final lutaria pela vida. Morreria se defendendo!

Saíram do quarto em um amplo corredor, silencioso e vazio. Daiki caminhou sem pressa para o lado esquerdo, que se bifurcava em duas passagens, uma delas guiando para uma ampla escadaria.

— Essa mansão estava em péssimo estado. Encontrei a pouco mais de oito anos e venho trabalhando na reconstrução. Não sozinho — Daiki explicou — Os caras tem me ajudado a transformar isso daqui em um refúgio. Começamos pelos andares de baixo, foram longos anos emendando os cinco lances.

Taiga observou o local tentando tirar da mente o fato de estar sendo carregado por ali feito uma garota. Por um vampiro. Ao invés disso se concentrou na casa. Realmente uma mansão muito grande, já podia afirmar apenas pelo pouco do que via: o lance de escadas amplo, as grandes janelas, a maioria com os vidros quebrados e recobertas com lençóis, o teto alto.

A escada terminava em um amplo hall circular. Móveis antigos de madeira de lei davam um aspecto sóbrio que impressionou Taiga. Havia algo a mais também… algo que ele não sabia nomear, pois sua existência só viera a ter nesse mundo quando ele já estava aquém de qualquer salvação. Sentimento de nobreza poderia definir a percepção de Taiga, mas não havia como o garoto saber disso.

Atravessavam o grande salão quando uma das portas laterais se abriu de supetão e outro garoto entrou afobado, estacando de susto ao dar de cara com os dois. Daiki parou o avanço igualmente, dando a chance de Taiga observar o outro.

E era um humano! Podia dizer pelos cabelos castanhos que não sofreram qualquer tipo de mutação. Os olhos arregalados possuíam íris pequenas, o que os tornava ainda maiores no rosto um tanto infantil, fator reforçado pela estatura não muito elevada. Lembrava bastante um gatinho assustado!

Ele passou as costas de uma mão pelo rosto e foi se movendo lentamente em direção a escada, sem nunca virar as costas para Daiki, nem sequer desviando os olhos. Usava uma grande dose de coragem para isso. Quando seu pé esbarrou no primeiro degrau respirou fundo e disparou escada acima, sumindo das vistas.

— He, he — Daiki riu — Criaturinha engraçada.

— Humano… — Taiga falou incrédulo — Ele é humano! — como um humano podia andar com tanta liberdade por um antro de vampiros?

— Ee? Aquele é Furihata. Ele é o Dodecaedro do Akashi e chegou aqui faz quase dois anos, mas não consegue relaxar perto da gente. Pelo rosto sujo de terra eu diria que ele estava trabalhando na horta.

— Quantos vampiros vivem aqui? — Taiga observou a escada por alguns instantes antes que Daiki retomasse o caminho. Começou a sentir certa curiosidade.

— Sete.

— Então tem mais seis desses Doedoalguma coisa, além de mim? — tentou deduzir as informações.

Daiki riu debochando do esforço. Talvez pensar não fosse o forte de seu Dodecaedro.

— Não. Satsu e Tetsu perderam os Dodecaedros, infelizmente. Não puderam defendê-los em um dos conflitos iniciais. Foi muito antes de você ou de seus pais sequer existir. Então só temos cinco almas-gêmeas abrigadas aqui. Você era o último que faltava encontrar.

Saíram do hall em um pátio interno impressionante, que se estendia a perder de vista, circulado por um muro alto. O começo do terreno era recoberto por grama, e foi por ali que Daiki seguiu. Ainda era dia, embora as grossas nuvens espalhadas pelo céu encobrissem o sol e possibilitassem que a criatura das trevas andasse sem preocupações.

— Não temos problemas com outros vampiros. Essa mansão fica isolada o bastante para funcionar como fortaleza. Apenas demônios de nível mais baixo são estúpidos o bastante para se aproximar daqui — Daiki foi explicando.

Taiga parou de prestar atenção. Seu ouvido foi captando um som ritmado, compassado… e som de vozes bem animadas. A medida que iam avançando, conseguiu notar uma estrutura diferenciada, um espaço cimentado no meio da grama, amplo, com um poste fino e longo de cada lado que terminava em aros envoltos em redinhas. Algumas pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro jogando uma bola engraçada no chão. Ela quicava e voltava para as mãos da pessoa que continuava correndo.

Daiki seguiu com calma até um dos bancos de ferro que ladeavam a estrutura, onde colocou Taiga sentado com cuidado, para acomodar-se ao lado dele.

— São todos humanos… — Taiga contou seis ou sete cabeças se movimentando, nenhum deles exibindo fios de cabelo colorido, uma das mutações que marcavam os vampiros — O que eles estão fazendo?

— Jogando basquete — Daiki enfiou um dedinho na orelha e coçou, entediado — É um esporte popular da época em que eu era humano.

— Oh — Taiga nunca ouviu falar em algo assim. Voltou a assistir os garotos correndo de um lado para o outro, os corpos se movendo de um jeito incrível, fascinante. Logo entendeu que o objetivo do que faziam era acertar a bola na cesta. Cada vez que isso acontecia, metade deles vibrava e comemorava. Era um jogo entre rivais? Não entendeu os detalhes, apenas a parte principal.

— Pode tentar fazer isso quando se curar.

— Por que eles estão aqui? — a visão era contraditória. Como deveria pensar naquilo? Predador interagindo com a caça era inimaginável.

— Ee? E por que não estariam? As chances de sobreviver lá fora são muito menores, aqui tem abrigo, comida, proteção. Isso não é nosso estoque de alimentos, nem nosso zoológico pessoal. O primeiro Dodecaedro que encontramos era quase uma criança, não foi fácil lidar com a situação. Akashi deu a ideia de trazer mais humanos para acalmá-lo. E funcionou. Damos cuidados e meios de sobrevivência; em troca, os Dodecaedros tem semelhantes com quem socializar.

— E o que os vampiros ganham em troca? Agem por altruísmo? Bondade?

Daiki meneou a cabeça. Aquele garoto não ia entender a questão. Era difícil para humanos perceberem a complexidade da relação entre vampiros e suas almas-gêmeas. A espécie sobrenatural era considerada o predador perfeito, frio, ágil, forte, eterno… poucas poderiam ser consideradas suas fraquezas: a fraca tolerância a luz do sol, sendo a decapitação a única maneira garantida de eliminar tais criaturas. Mas; além dessas conhecidas, a maldição que os aprisionava trazia mais uma amarra: cada vampiro possuía uma alma-gêmea humana, a quem se subordinava sem restrição. Num resquício dos antigos sentimentos a que experimentavam quando ainda eram humanos. Por que acontecia isso? Ninguém sabia explicar. Encontrar seu Dodecaedro era algo bom? Algo ruim? Quem sabe? Porém, uma vez encontrado não havia volta, caminho alternativo ou escapatória. O bem-estar dele se tornava prioridade, mesmo que isso não mudasse a personalidade do vampiro, acabavam por obrigá-lo a se ajustar à realidade. E aquela era uma das formas que Daiki encontrara: cuidar de outros humanos para mostrar sua boa vontade. Os antigos amigos, que acabaram transformados em vampiros na mesma ocasião, aderiram. Com isso foi criada uma das colônias mais fortes da espécie.

— Não ganhamos nada — respondeu sincero, pensativo.

— O que é um… Zoológico? — Taiga perguntou algo que o pinicava de curiosidade. Naquele pouco tempo escutara palavras desconhecidas em demasia!

Daiki riu baixinho e não respondeu. Era quase impossível não recorrer a elementos do seu tempo de vida, ainda que os humanos do presente não fizessem ideia do que significavam. Depois de um longo silêncio, em que o som do jogo ecoava como uma trilha sonora exótica, o vampiro se manifestou:

— Você pode aprender sobre tudo isso. Temos livros aqui.

— N-não sei ler — Taiga rebateu. Estivera ocupado demais tentando sobreviver para se preocupar com detalhes.

— Aqui não faltam professores — Daiki respondeu pensativo, observando os garotos que jogavam.

Uma menina de cabelo curto chegou perto do improvisado cimentado, falando algo com um dos rapazes. Taiga a reconheceu como humana. Suspirou cansado, sentindo as costelas dando sinal de dor.

— Vamos voltar pro quarto — o vampiro captou o incomodo. Ficou de pé e pegou o ruivo nos braços outra vez. Não houve protesto, apesar de esperar algo naquele sentido. Se surpreendeu um pouco.

— Pensei que se alimentassem de humanos — Taiga sussurrou enquanto seguiam para dentro da mansão.

— Não é uma dieta única — Daiki soou um tanto irônico, parando no hall principal — Sangue humano é delicioso, mas não temos apenas essa fonte de alimento. Eu, particularmente, prefiro fazer outra coisa com vocês…

Taiga arrepiou-se apenas de tentar imaginar o que seria essa “outra coisa”. Tortura? Não combinava em nada com tudo o que estava vendo e presenciando, nem com a forma como era tratado… mas o que mais poderia pensar? O que mais um vampiro poderia querer com humanos?! Não conseguiu evitar perguntar:

— O quê…?

Daiki sorriu torto, como se esperasse a questão. Inclinou-se apenas um tiquinho, juntando seus lábios aos do garoto humano, que arregalou os olhos. Foi um contato rápido, terminando com uma lambida lânguida e um tanto sensual nos cantos da boca de Taiga, que se viu vítima de um treco danado de engraçado no próprio corpo.

— Coisinhas assim — Daiki riu maldoso, encantado com o rubor que subiu pelo pescoço de Taiga e cobriu-lhe o rosto inteiro.

O garoto ficou alarmado por não ter sequer protestado contra o contato íntimo! Tivera o primeiro beijo roubado por um vampiro!!

— Ee…? — uma voz arrastada e um tanto indiferente atraiu a atenção dos dois. Ambos olharam para frente e flagraram um vampiro parado no meio do salão. Os cabelos de exótico tom lilás quase chegavam aos ombros largos. Encarava a dupla como se fossem menos interessantes do que um par de moscas.

Taiga engoliu em seco. Aquele vampiro era… gigantesco! Já se considerava alto acima da média, com seu um metro e noventa, porém aquele cara passava fácil dos dois metros!

— Murasakibara Atsushi — Daiki apresentou — E esse é Taiga, meu Dodecaedro.

— É… — Atsushi até tentou comentar algo, no entanto um jovem saiu de trás dele, de onde estivera oculto pela altura fenomenal.

— Taiga? — o jovem perguntou. Havia incredulidade e surpresa em sua voz.

O mencionado ergueu as sobrancelhas. Observou o novo humano que surgiu, fato óbvio graças aos cabelos escuros, com uma franja mais longa caindo sobre o olho esquerdo. Era de estatura mediana, mas parecia minúsculo perto do vampiro.

De alguma forma inexplicável era familiar para Taiga. Ele parecia muito com…

— Tatsuya...? — soou incerto. Quando o outro sorriu, não pôde acreditar — Tatsuya?!

— Quanto tempo, Taiga! — o sorriso aumentou.

Aquele cara, parado ao lado de um dos vampiros, era o irmão que pensou estar morto por todos os longos dez anos. Mais velho, claro. Embora perfeitamente reconhecível.

—--

— Está tudo bem, Taiga. Se acalme — Tatsuya ia dizendo com gentileza, enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos ruivos.

Estavam sozinhos no quarto. Daiki levara Taiga para descansar e Tatsuya aproveitou a oportunidade para conversar com a pessoa que nunca pensou ver na vida outra vez. Seu irmão caçula.

— Pensei que tinha morrido! Aqueles demônios… — Taiga chorava sem pudor algum. Por tanto tempo acreditou estar sozinho no mundo hostil, perigoso, sem qualquer objetivo a não ver viver um dia a mais, naquela vida miserável. Por tanto tempo amargara a dor de perder sua única família que era um choque descobrir que Tatsuya ainda estava vivo.

— Eu quase não escapei — ele explicou — O combate foi um dos grandes, lembro bem. Tantos vampiros, demônios e humanos se enfrentando. Por muito pouco não virei petisco de demônio, minha sorte foi que Atsushi estava lutando também, ele sentiu o meu cheiro e descobriu que eu sou o Dodecaedro dele. Ele me salvou, mas eu estava ferido demais, demorei a me recuperar. Quando acordei, pensei que você…

— Hn! — Taiga acenou com a cabeça.

— Eu tentei te encontrar. Disse para Atsushi que só aceitaria ser Dodecaedro dele quando comprovasse que meu irmão estava mesmo morto. Ou conseguisse encontrar seu paradeiro — Tatsuya riu baixinho — Nunca imaginei que Aomine procurava a mesma pessoa!

— Aomine…?

— Aomine Daiki — ele deu de ombros — Parece que antigamente as pessoas costumavam ter dois nomes. Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi… eles me deram um sobrenome. Agora sou Himuro Tatsuya. Você deve ganhar um também, para preservar algumas tradições.

— Ainda não tô acreditando — Taiga passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, para secar as lágrimas — Pensei que nunca mais te veria.

— Temos muito o que conversar, garoto.

— Hn.

— Mas não precisa se apressar. Você tem que se recuperar direito, costelas quebradas deve se remendar direito. Fico feliz que esteja aqui agora — sorriu — Apesar de que agora vou ter que aceitar ser o Dodecaedro do Atsushi.

— Aceitar? Pensei que a gente não pudesse negar isso.

— Não podemos negar ser, mas eles esperam... coisas… da alma-gêmea, e isso sim a gente pode recusar.

Taiga lembrou-se do beijo que recebera. Não apenas o primeiro beijo da sua vida, mas o primeiro gesto de carinho que jamais recebera na vida. Sentiu o rosto se esquentar de vergonha. E a volta daquela sensação estranha pelo corpo.

— Acho que aquele vampiro me jogou algum feitiço de sedução — resmungou.

A acusação causou uma breve crise de risos em Tatsuya.

— Os truques comuns não funcionam com a gente. Um Dodecaedro é a fraqueza dos vampiros, em muitos e muitos sentidos. Mesmo se Daiki tentar usar os poderes dele, você tem imunidade — ele suspirou — Aqui é um bom lugar, apesar de tudo. Estou realmente feliz em ter você de volta.

Bagunçou rapidamente os fios ruivos, antes de lançar um olhar breve na direção da porta. Daiki estava parado ali há pouco tempo, observando a cena com os braços cruzados e ar de desinteresse. Apesar disso, mal disfarçava o quanto parecia ansioso para entrar no quarto.

— Até mais.

Taiga apenas acenou com a cabeça, emocionado. Daiki aproveitou a deixa e foi sentar-se na poltrona perto da janela. Por algum tempo nenhum dos dois falou nada. Até que Taiga suspirou, recostado na cama.

— Obrigado. Se não fosse por você eu não encontraria meu irmão. Então me sinto grato, mas não significa que eu vou ser esse negócio aí não, entendeu?! Nem adianta querer me obrigar! — no fim das contas não foi difícil aceitar o destino. Seu irmão estava ali, haviam outros humanos, aparentemente bem, sem servir de alimento para os vampiros. De alguma forma a relação entre as duas espécies parecia funcionar naquele lugar.

Lugar.

Taiga nunca tivera um lugar no mundo, e algo assim não passaria de sonho. Como poderia? Cada dia era uma insegurança constante, para sobreviver era preciso se movimentar e seguir sempre em frente, mesmo que o caminho não levasse a lugar algum. E agora… encontrara o irmão a quem nunca pensou ver de novo, pois o julgava assassinado por demônios. E tinha um teto sobre sua cabeça. Talvez… talvez um lugar seguro.

— Hei, heeei — Daiki concordou sorrindo torto.

O humano não entendera nada. Claro que não podia obrigá-lo a fazer algo contra a vontade, essa era uma das infinitas vantagens que Dodecaedros possuíam sobre vampiros. O plano era a longo prazo. Cativá-lo, ganhar-lhe a confiança, conquistá-lo.

E então transformá-lo.

Que cor tingiria aqueles fascinantes fios vermelhos? Alguns acreditavam que o tom revelava muito sobre a personalidade de cada vampiro, logo Daiki não podia imaginar Taiga com outra cor de cabelo! Também pensaria em um sobrenome para ele, que combinasse com a personalidade que mal conhecia, mas já descobria bravia, indomada. Algumas ideias bailavam por sua mente.

Mas não havia pressa. Todo seu esforço fora recompensado. Não apenas encontrara sua alma-gêmea a tempo, conseguira protegê-lo e o tinha sob seus cuidados. Não precisava de mais nada, pois o resto; o mais importante, viria com o tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Depois fiquei com a sensação de que poderia ser uma longfic, mas o desafio não permite. Só pode oneshot.
> 
> Que pena ç.ç
> 
> Até o próximo!! ♥


End file.
